The present invention relates to a computer mainframe and peripheral rack mounting arrangement, and more specifically to such a computer mainframe and peripheral rack mounting arrangement in which the peripheral rack can quickly and detachably fastened to the top panel of the computer mainframe to hold a computer peripheral apparatus, for example, a CD-ROM player.
A regular computer mainframe generally comprises an AC adapter, a mainboard, a CPU, disk drives, a CD-ROM or DVD player, and etc. These computer parts and peripheral apparatus are fixedly mounted inside the computer mainframe. According to this design, it is difficult to remove the computer parts and peripheral apparatus from the computer mainframe for a replacement. When the internal frame structure of a computer mainframe is fixed subject to the computer parts and peripheral apparatus to be installed, it cannot fit different models of computer peripheral apparatus.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to the present invention, a peripheral rack is detachably mounted on the top panel of the computer mainframe to hold a CD-ROM player. The top panel of the computer mainframe has two rows of locating holes for the positioning of the peripheral rack. The peripheral rack has bottom retainers adapted for fastening to the locating holes of the top panel of the computer mainframe. The peripheral rack is practical for holding any of a variety of models of CD-ROM players.